Andrew Divoff
Andrew Divoff (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Another 48 Hrs. (1990) ''[Cherry Ganz]: Knocked out of a window by Eddie Murphy; he lands on a truck full of water bottles. (Thanks to Larry, Cap, and Amanda) *''Graveyard Shift (1990)'' [Danson]: Eaten (off-screen) by the monster after it drags him through a hole in a wall. (Thanks to Amanda and Kapselek) *''Toy Soldiers (1991) ''[Luis Cali]: Shot in the head by a SWAT officer. (Thanks to Amanda and Kapselek) *''A Low Down Dirty Shame (Mister Cool) (1994)'' [Mendoza]: Shot in the head by Salli Richardson at the end of a fight with Keenan Ivory Wayans. (Thanks to Larry, Amanda, and Kapselek) *[[Oblivion (1994)|''Oblivion'' (1994)]] [Redeye/Einstein]: Playing a dual role, "Redeye" is bisected at the waist when the giant scorpion-creatures tear him apart. (As "Redeye," Andrew's face is covered with reptilian alien make-up.) His human character "Einstein" survives the movie. *''Magic Island (Video, 1995)'' [Blackbeard]: Body turns into a gold statue. *''The Stranger (Video, 1995)'' [Angel]: Neck snapped by Kathy Long at the end of a fight in a graveyard. (Thanks to Cap, Amanda, and Kapselek) *''Air Force One (1997) ''[Boris Bazylev]: Neck snapped by Harrison Ford at the end of a fight on board Air Force One. (Thanks to Amanda and Kapselek) *''Blast (1997) ''[Omodo]: Killed in an explosion after Rutger Hauer chains him to wheelchair rigged with explosives at the end of a struggle. (Thanks to Kapselek) *''Stealth Fighter (Video, 1999) ''[Roberto Menendez]: Shot in the head by Ice-T at the end of a struggle. (Thanks to Kapselek) *''Faust: Love of the Damned (2001)'' [M'']: Turned into ash after being stabbed by Mark Frost. (As a supernatural entity, it's debatable whether or not he can truly die.) ''(Thanks to Amanda and Kapselek) *''Strike Force (The Librarians) (Video, 2003)'' [Marcos]: Neck snapped after a fist-fight with William Forsythe. (Thanks to Amanda and Kapselek) *''The Straun House (Dr. Rage; Nightmare Hostel) (2005)'' [Dr. Timothy Straun]: Poisoned with a lethal injection by Stephen Polk. (Thanks to Amanda and Kapselek) *''The Rage (2007) ''[Dr. Viktor Vasilienko]: Decapitated by Ryan Hooks in Andrew's laboratory; due to having been mutated by his formula, Andrew's head and body both remain alive until Erin Brown chops Andrew's severed head in half with a meat cleaver. (Thanks to Cody) *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008)'' [Russian Soldier]: Killed after Karen Allen drives her truck into a tree branch, causing it to ricochet and swing back, pushing Divoff and several other men off a cliff. *''Ballistica (Video, 2009)'' [Dragomir]: Shot in a slow-motion shoot-out with Paul Logan. *''Bad Ass 2: Bad Asses'' (2013) [Leandro Herrera '']: He dies from internal injuries after a hard brawl with Danny Trejo. His death is confirmed when Patrick Fabian checks his pulse. TV Deaths *Highlander: A Bad Day in Building A'' (1992) [Bryan Slade]: Stabbed with a sword by Adrian Paul. (Thanks to Amanda) *''Highlander: Little Tin God'' (1996) [Gavriel Larca]: Decapitated by Adrian Paul. (Thanks to Amanda) *''Conan: The Heart of the Elephant Part 2'' (1997) [General Goroth]: Drowned at the end of a fight with Ralf Moeller. (Thanks to Amanda) *''Nash Bridges: Sniper'' (1997) '[''Carl Dugan]: Shot to death by Don Johnson as Andrew leaves the elevator. (Thanks to Amanda) *Walker, Texas Ranger: Everyday Heroes (1998) '[''Rudy Mendoza]: Shot to death. (Thanks to Amanda) *''Killers in the House'' (1998 TV Movie) [Delaney Breckett]: Head crushed (off camera) after falling into a set of Man-Traps/Foothold traps set up by Mario Van Peebles. *''Walker, Texas Ranger: Winds of Change'' (2000) [Alberto Cardoza]: Killed in an explosion along with one of his henchmen when Clarence Gilyard leans over on a helicopter railing and shoots Divoff's driver, causing Divoff's boat to crash into a nearby island/dock and explode upon impact. (Thanks to Amanda) *''Lost: Through the Looking Glass (2007)'' [Mikhail Bakunin]: Killed in an explosion, when he detonates a grenade to flood the room Dominic Monaghan's in. *''Burn Notice: Comrades (2008)'' [Ivan]: Killed (off-screen) by Russian mobsters. *''CSI: Miami: Seeing Red (2009): ''Shot to death by David Caruso. *''The Dead Matter'' (2010) [Vellich]: Killed at the end of a fight and either has his soul taken away or is disintegrated (I don't remember the details). *''Lost: The Package'' (2010) [Mikhail Bakunin]: In the "flash-sideways" timeline (revealed in the final episode to be an elaborate purgatory), he's shot in the eye, during a struggle with Daniel Dae Kim. *[[The Strain (2014 Series)|''The Strain: "Night Zero"'' (2014)]] [Peter Bishop]: Neck snapped and Head smashed in by Robert Maillet after Robert first bites Andrew and drains him of his blood. Video Game Deaths *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' [Lev Kravchenko]: Can be killed in an optional scenario by either Sam Worthington or James C. Burns after being tortured and cut in the face with a knife by Burns. Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Raissa Danilova Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Venezuelan actors and actresses Category:1955 Births Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by animal trap Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Russian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by falling Category:People who died in an Indiana Jones film Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by injuries